


Gifts and Fireworks

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never much on parties. Never much on anniversary or birthday events. A small gift left here or there was enough for either of them. </p><p>They were never into the extravagant gifts.</p><p>It was Clint that changed that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramapunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my friend. Kind of simple, not really edited too well and swiftly done, but still, I thought it was kind of cute. I did this a few months ago but felt I might actually post it now.
> 
> Comments are great encouragement to trying to decide if I should post more or not... thanks :D

They were never much on parties. Never much on anniversary or birthday events. A small gift left here or there was enough for either of them. A small trinket or figure that the other would be amused with or love; a little token of thanks or memory to the other, but nothing extravagant. 

They were never into the extravagant gifts.

It was Clint that changed that first. Phil’s birthday was July 8th, just four days after Steve’s. He had got Steve to autograph a collectible and intended to just leave that in the man’s office as a gift. Short, simple and something he knew Phil would love.

Instead it ended up being a cup of coffee at his desk and a pack of mini donuts. 

Phil wasn't surprised at all to find these, as Clint had taken to leaving him things like this when he was having a bad day, or a day full of meetings, so… he got coffee and donuts often.

Then came lunch, which appeared out of nowhere on his desk. 

A simple sub sandwich that he happened to love and a ginger ale soda (his favorite). 

That was followed by a bag of jelly beans that appeared after he returned from the restroom. 

After a long meeting with Fury a bottle of Tylenol was perched on his desk with a bow on the top. 

Phil knew who left the small gifts. It was more than obvious, but for some reason today he couldn't find Clint to save his life. Clearly the man was enjoying playing his games. Phil, however, was much too busy and far too tired to bother trying to hunt him down, which normally wasn't as hard as task as it was for most people. He knew the right places to look, but today seemed to be different. 

Later that evening there was dinner when he returned. Burger and fries made just how he liked them from a small place he loved just across the street from one of the base exits. It even came with a side of bbq that was meant for the burger but always devoured with his fries. 

When he returned again, very late that evening, a small package sat on his desk and a note that said ‘look outside’. A bit confused and concerned (what the hell was that man up to now), Phil moved to the window, pulling apart the blinds a moment. 

Suddenly, fireworks. 

Phil stood there smiling, drawing the blinds up to open the window more. He stood there holding a package that held a Captain America signed collectible, and had a personal fireworks display going on, for no reason at all. Maybe it was just left over from the fourth of July—

Oh.

A crackle came from a headset on his desk (he never left it sitting out like that). Picking it up he looped it around an ear. Almost instantly it buzzed from the other side, a cue that where ever Barton was he had to be silent, but was checking in. However they weren't on mission now.

“Report.” Phil said as if he were on a mission. 

“Packages delivered. Target fully dumbfounded. Distracted by last display.” Barton's voice rattled off in his ear. He could swear he heard an amused tone to his voice.

“Do you have line of sight?” Phil questioned, eyes looking around, as if he were trying to figure out where the man was, which in truth was what he was doing. 

“Target is in sight.” Barton whispered over the com, “Say the word, Boss, and he’s going down.”

Phil was more curious now to where the man was hidden. He looked around the small office and smiled a half smirk, he couldn't for the life of him tell where he was located. “Take him down.” He commanded, hearing the sound of his own voice repeated in his ear, clearly the man was nearby.

By time he turned around he had been ambushed, a bit of a surprised sound actually escaping Phil’s lips as Clint came from nowhere, backed him up to his desk, scattering a few things back, and leaned into him, ‘taking him down’ into a kiss. It was a warmhearted kiss, strong and forceful but in a pleasing way. Phil kissed him back just as eagerly.

They had rules about this kind of thing. Never at work. Never in his office. He didn't want them having to deal with issues that might come from him, but he was also pretty sure people speculated. Natasha knew for sure, perhaps even Fury. Still, at this moment he knew he should push the man away. Tell him to stop.

He didn't bother. Not yet at least. 

After a few long moments of ruffled hair and messed suit they broke, taking a sharp breath and panting for air before either spoke. “Happy Birthday, Boss.” Clint said with a crooked smirk.

He looked mildly surprised before it hit him. “I had forgotten.” Phil huffed, smiling back as well.

“I didn't.” Clint said as he leaned in to kiss the man again. “Never will.”

“Well, I was surprised. Thank you.” Phil said, kissing him back (perhaps a special occasion would be alright, for now, to break his own personal rules), glad for how this evening had ended. 

It started out such a long, boring, bad day as well.

“Thank me after I take the target down.” Clint said with a mysterious smirk and started to slide down Phil’s body a bit more, keeping him pressed to the desk still.

“I thought you just did…”

“I said take him _down_. There’s still time.”

“Not in my office, Barton.” He at last said, stepping in on his rules. 

“Sorry, Boss. Just following through with the mission parameters.” He said in a mischievous voice while the sound of a zipper was being undone. 

Phil couldn't help but ignore his rule, just this once.


End file.
